everybody knows this is nowhere
by bananatrash
Summary: Sasuke estaba seguro de algo: ese viaje había sido la peor idea que había tenido en años. / UA.


**Everybody knows this is nowhere.**

—by bananatrash.

 **summary:** Sasuke estaba seguro de algo: ese viaje había sido la peor idea que había tenido en años.

 **advertencias:** UA / Probable OoC / tal vez slightly crack.

 **disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

Incluso aunque su rostro no lo denotara, Sasuke Uchiha estaba encantado. La semana de vacaciones de primavera había llegado después de una molesta semana de exámenes, y ahora se encontraba de camino a su departamento que estaría solo gracias a que, por obra de algún espíritu o fuerza piadosa, su compañero de piso estaría en una cita. Aquello le sentaba perfecto, ya que por fin podría pasar un rato a solas en completa tranquilidad con su novia, Sakura.

Una vez que se encontraron frente a la puerta del lugar, el joven sonrió apenas con la comisura de los labios, en anticipación a la tan ansiada privacidad. Y no es que tuviese aquellas ansias porque fuese un pervertido o algo así, sino porque la compañía de Sakura era aún más disfrutable en la intimidad, donde no había interrupciones, ni miradas ajenas, ni…

—¡… juro que es verdad! —Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, Naruto se giró para encontrarse con ellos y, al contrario de Sasuke, la sonrisa en su rostro se intensificó mientras seguía conversando por teléfono.

El Uchiha frunció el ceño, ¿qué ese idiota no estaría en su patético Ichiraku tratando de conquistar a la chica Hyūga?

—Sasuke-kun —Llamó Sakura, poniendo su mano sobre su brazo y sonriéndole—. No me molesta, y si no quieres estar aquí, yo…

El aludido miró a su novia y después a su compañero de piso, sopesando sus opciones. Aún no era tarde para ir al cine o café ó cualquier lugar donde Naruto no estuviese hablando a gritos ni sentándose en medio de los dos.

—¡Justo acaba de llegar, con Sakura-chan! Te digo que va en serio. —Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon. Así que ese idiota había tomado una llamada que en realidad era para él, y encima no se avergonzaba de cotillear sobre su relación frente a sus propias narices. Comenzó a avanzar en dirección al rubio, dispuesto a arrebatarle el teléfono de las manos, pero como si este hubiese adivinado sus intenciones, se había alejado mientras escuchaba al interlocutor al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Eh, es en serio? ¿Puedo ir yo también? —Corría por toda la habitación tratando de evitar que su compañero le quitara el teléfono—. ¡Sakura-chan, el tío Kakashi quiere que vayamos a visitarlo! —Avisó emocionado. Justo en ese momento, el Uchiha logró su cometido y se dispuso a saber de qué demonios iba esa llamada.

—¿Kakashi? —Llamó, caminando hasta su habitación, donde podría hablar sin que el dobe lo interrumpiera, pegando el auricular tanto como podía a su oído en un intento de escuchar la respuesta aún con los reclamos de Naruto detrás de él.

—Oi, Sasuke –Saludó, divertido—. ¿Cómo estás?

—¿De qué hablabas con Naruto?

—Oh, yo también estoy muy bien, gracias —Contestó, sintiéndose divertido al imaginar la expresión de molestia que, efectivamente, tenía el rostro del menor—. Naruto dice que tienes una novia. ¿Por qué no vienes con ella a pasar las vacaciones en la casa de campo? —Sasuke tenía la negativa en la punta de la lengua cuando el otro agregó: —Itachi también quiere conocerla.

—¿Qué Itachi qué?

—Oh, llegó ayer, ¿no te lo dijo? Quería invitarte a que pasáramos las vacaciones juntos. —Estúpido Kakashi. Sabía que él no se negaría a ver a su hermano, menos cuando por sus ocupaciones no tenía tantas oportunidades para verle—. De hecho quiere que le pase el teléfono.

—Otôto. —La voz de Itachi saludándolo interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

—Onee-san —Devolvió el saludo Sasuke, con voz tranquila. A pesar de que no era un tonto sentimental, y de que muy posiblemente el idiota de su amigo estuviese tras la puerta tratando de escuchar su conversación telefónica, no podía evitar demostrar que le daba gusto hablar con su hermano mayor.

—Estaré con Kakashi dos semanas, deberías venir —Pausó, anticipando las reacciones de su hermano al otro lado de la línea—. Lleva a Sakura, quiero conocerla.

.

.

Naruto estaba pegado a la puerta, tratando de escuchar cualquier cosa, pero lo cierto es que Sasuke ya de por sí tenía una voz apagada y ahora además parecía que hablaba en susurros.

—¡Naruto! —Regañó Sakura mientras trataba de apartarlo— si Sasuke-kun sale y nos ve aquí se molestará —Advirtió la chica en voz baja, alternando su mirada entre la puerta y el aludido.

—Oh, vamos Sakura-chan —Repuso, sonriendo con una mezcla de picardía y simpatía—. ¿No quieres saber si el teme te llevará a conocer a su familia?

Las palabras del rubio resonaron en la cabeza de la joven, junto con la frase " _el tío Kakashi quiere que vayamos a visitarlo_ ". La curiosidad la invadió, reconociendo para sí misma que realmente no sabía mucho sobre la familia de Sasuke, puesto que este era un tema delicado para él debido a la muerte de sus padres. Le había hablado sobre su hermano, pero éste tenía un trabajo que le ocupaba bastante tiempo, por lo que no se había presentado una ocasión para conocerle. Esta era una faceta del chico que aún no conocía, al menos no de una manera tan clara.

Naruto había dado en el blanco. Aún cuando su amiga no se hallaba pegada a la madera como él, el cesar de sus insistentes regaños y la expresión dubitativa en su rostro la delataban. Se sentía triunfante, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que en su distracción no se había percatado de los pasos dentro de la habitación que se dirigían a la puerta, y mientras Sakura había tenido tiempo de alejarse de esta, él no tuvo tanta suerte y su rostro se estampó "accidentalmente" —cómo Sasuke diría— contra esta cuando se abrió.

—Tch. Quítate del camino, imbécil.

—Eh, Sasuke, ¡eso dolió! —Protestó el otro, sosteniendo su adolorida mejilla— ¿qué más te dijo Kakashi?

—La verdadera pregunta es quién demonios te dio permiso de tomar mi llamada, usuratonkachi.

—¡Era Kakashi! Yo también puedo hablar con él.

Mientras ambos jóvenes seguían arrojándose improperios, el estómago de Sakura rugió, irritándola al recordarle el hambre que sentía.

—¡Ustedes dos! —Bramó, colocándose frente a ellos con las manos sobre la cadera. Ambos la miraron, sorprendidos—. Dejen de pelear y vamos a cenar, o me iré sola y pasarán hambrientos el resto de la noche.

Ambos guardaron silencio y la siguieron, en aprecio a sus vidas.

.

.

A juicio de Naruto, la noche iba mejorando. A juicio de Sasuke, la noche iba haciéndose cada vez peor. Y para Sakura, sencillamente era otra típica noche de viernes si eres novia de Sasuke y amiga de Naruto.

—¿Quieres decirme por qué terminamos en tu estúpido Ichiraku? —Dijo el Uchiha, más irritado que curioso, realmente.

—Oh, es cierto Naruto —Intervino la chica—. ¿No tendrías hoy una cita con Hinata?

—Más bien una supuesta cita —Se burló Sasuke.

—¡Claro que tenía una cita! —Replicó Naruto, aun con comida dentro de su boca. Sus acompañantes emitieron una mueca de asco—. Pero Hinata tuvo una reunión de emergencia con el consejo estudiantil, y ya sabes que no me dejan entrar con ellos porque dicen que la distraigo demasiado, 'ttebayo —Finalizó, haciendo un puchero.

—Hn. Y hacen bien.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué insinúas teme? —Naruto puso su segundo plato de ramen abajo—. Además si no hubiese estado en casa no habríamos recibido la invitación de Kakashi.

—¿Habríamos? —Bufó.

Sakura se sintió un tanto intimidada ante la respuesta cortante que había emitido el joven. ¿Acaso él no querría que su familia la conociese?

—Me dijo que fuéramos los tres, ¡y que aun tiene el viejo Playstation 1! No puedo esperar para patear tu trasero en _Street Fighter_ como en los viejos tiempos.

Sasuke parecía tratar de ignorar al rubio, mirando hacia algún lugar en la pared contigua y dando sorbos a su lata de refresco. Sakura no pudo evitar la sensación de ansiedad ante la incógnita de qué pasaba por la mente del chico de ojos negros, sintiendo un vacío en la boca de su estómago que crecía conforme el silencio del otro se alargaba.

—Querrás decir, cuando te metías en mi casa lloriqueando porque te habían castigado el Playstation —Corrigió el Uchiha, después de un par de minutos—. Y sólo iremos Sakura y yo.

La joven sintió sus mejillas arder, y cuando miró a su novio, este miraba de nuevo a la pared mientras sostenía su rostro en su palma derecha, escondiéndolo; sin embargo pudo alcanzar a percibir que la punta de sus orejas se había teñido de un rojo profundo.

.

.

La mañana era clara y agradable cuando Sasuke se encontraba en el estacionamiento de su edificio alistando lo necesario para el viaje en su automóvil, sin embargo, la atmósfera de paz se veía interrumpida por los estridentes gritos de un joven rubio que lo acompañaba.

—¡Oh, vamos, teme! Ya hice mi maleta y además traje el desayuno, ¡deja de ser tan injusto!

—Un par de paquetes de Twinkies no puede considerarse desayuno, subnormal —Replicó Sasuke, acomodando sus cosas dentro del maletero—, ahora deja de estorbar, que tengo que pasar por Sakura a las once.

A pesar de las continuas negativas de su amigo, Naruto no se retiró y, por el contrario, lo siguió ahora hasta el capó donde éste revisaba que el automóvil se encontrara en buenas condiciones para emprender un viaje largo como el de aquel día.

—Eres un amargado Sasuke, admite que sólo estás nervioso porque—

—Cállate y ayúdame a cerrar esto, está atorado —Interrumpió el chico, refiriéndose a la varilla que sostenía el capó. El rubio procedió descuidadamente a ayudarle, provocando que este cayera sobre la muñeca de su compañero, quien no había logrado retirar su mano a tiempo—. ¡Eres un maldito idiota!

—¿Ves por qué es necesario que los acompañe? ¡Alguien tiene que ser el conductor! —Gritó el Uzumaki, corriendo escaleras arriba para ir por su maleta y evitar que Sasuke lo alcanzara y asesinara.

.

.

Después de encontrarse con Sasuke y Naruto tratando de matarse frente a su puerta, Sakura resolvió que lo mejor sería pedirle al rubio que fuese a comprar algunas provisiones mientras se ocupaba de revisar la muñeca de Sasuke.

—No es nada de lo que preocuparse, Sasuke-kun —comentó la chica, mientras le vendaba la muñeca—. Tienes suerte de que tu novia estudie medicina, ¿no crees? —bromeó ofreciéndole una sonrisa, tratando de aminorar el mal humor del chico. Sasuke la miró a los ojos, provocando que ella se sonrojara ante la intensidad de su mirada.

—… Gracias —dijo, y apartó sus ojos negros de los verdes antes de que terminase por contagiarse del intenso rubor de Sakura.

—No hay de qué, Sasuke-kun. Gracias por invitarme a conocer a tu familia —susurró la chica, aún avergonzada. El Uchiha no pudo evitar sentir súbitamente su pecho lleno de una sensación cálida al verla así y escuchar aquellas palabras. No quería decir nada cursi ni actuar como un tonto, pero era evidente que para él era importante que ella conociera a las personas que lo habían criado, que le habían brindado un hogar aún cuando sus padres ya no estaban.

Antes de darse cuenta, sus labios se habían unido y se encontraban abstraídos en su propia realidad, donde incluso el dolor de muñeca no era tan molesto y…

—¡Eh, tórtolos! —gritó Naruto desde la puerta, haciendo que ambos se asustaran y sus rostros chocaran al voltear en dirección al rubio.

—Sasuke-kun, disculpa —se apresuró a decir la joven. El aludido le dedicó una mirada de molestia a Naruto.

—Insisto, eres un idiota —soltó, para después levantarse y tomar una de las maletas de la chica— Vamónos antes de que este usuratonkachi nos mate.

—¿Eh, qué te pasa teme? —Preguntó el rubio, confundido al ver que la pareja procedía a retirarse del departamento—. Esperen, ¡no pueden dejarme, tengo las llaves del auto!

.

.

Llevaban casi tres horas en el auto cuando el estómago de Sakura comenzó a gruñir. Se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto —había decidido que era lo mejor pues si dejaba a ambos chicos al frente del auto lo más probable es que terminarían por tratar de ahorcarse el uno al otro— y pensó que quizá era buen momento para descansar y que todos comiesen algo.

—Naruto, hay que parar a comer —le indicó al rubio. Este obedeció y aparcó el auto a un lado del camino, emocionado ya que, según sus propias palabras, había elegido toda clase de cosas deliciosas en el supermercado.

Sin embargo, al abrir el maletero, no había ni rastro de comida.

—¿Estás seguro de que dejaste las bolsas aquí? —Preguntó Sasuke. El rubio se rascó la cabeza, intentando recordar, y para cuando lo hizo, se puso pálido.

—¿Qué pasa, Naruto? —Inquirió Sakura, extrañada al ver la expresión que este tenía.

—Yo, verás, Sakura-chan… si lo piensas bien, lo que te voy a contar es muy gracioso, porque la verdad es—

—Deja de balbucear y dinos dónde tienes la comida, idiota —interrumpió Sasuke.

—Yo… creo que dejé las bolsas sobre el techo del auto y olvidé guardarlas antes de arrancar —dijo, retrocediendo de donde estaban sus amigos— pero es que tenía prisa y una viejecita me había pedido mi lugar en el estacionamiento y…

—¡Naruto! —Gritó Sakura, mientras se tronaba los nudillos amenazadoramente.

El Uzumaki se apresuró a subir de nuevo al auto, aun tenía las llaves y juró por todos los Dioses posibles que se apresuraría en encontrar una estación de servicio para reponer las provisiones.

.

.

Por tercera vez en ese día, Sasuke suspiró hastiado. Sus ojos deshicieron la posición rígida en que los mantenía su ceño fruncido y repararon en su alrededor: Naruto sosteniendo el volante con una mano mientras que con la otra hacía movimientos en el aire para acompañar la letra de la canción que rapeaba (o arruinaba, en opinión del observador, en ese momento), en Sakura analizando la ruta que seguían en un gran mapa, tratando de ver si encontrarían alguna estación de servicio pronto; y por último, en su propia muñeca, ataviada por vendas y luciendo aún hinchada.

¿Por qué demonios había aceptado ese viaje? O, mejor dicho, ¿por qué demonios había dejado que Naruto se subiese a su auto? Tenía que agradecerle a Kakashi y sus tácticas de convencimiento, por supuesto, ¿cómo había podido ignorar que el muy maldito usaría a su hermano para convencerlo no sólo de hacerlo viajar hasta esa maldita casa de campo en el bosque, sino de llevar a Sakura con él?

—Oi, teme, ¿podrías quitar esa cara de amargado que ocupa todo el retrovisor? Sakura-chan dijo que la próxima estación está a una hora de aquí, ¡repondré las provisiones, de veras!

Sasuke sólo atinó a empujar la cabeza de Naruto desde atrás, aprovechando su asiento en el auto. Sakura se giró para sonreírle a su novio, entre divertida y conciliadora, provocando que la mirada del chico se suavizara —aun sin que él lo quisiera— al mismo tiempo que se desviaba porque, _oh de nuevo venía esa sensación extraña de calor en el pecho_.

—Tranquilízate Sasuke-kun, pronto comeremos algo. Pondré lo que quieras en la radio, ¿está bien? —Ofreció la joven, ignorando las protestas que comenzaron a salir de la boca del rubio al volante.

—Hn. —El aludido formó una mueca de satisfacción con el borde de sus labios, por fin podía retomar un poco del control—. Apágala, así el idiota dejará de destrozarnos los oídos.

Sakura rió y procedió a cumplir con lo pedido. Pronto el silencio se apoderó del interior del vehículo, para el alivio del Uchiha que había estado acumulando la tensión de un viaje lleno de imprevistos y una cuota enorme por parte de su nula paciencia. Sintió su mandíbula relajarse e incluso la muñeca vendada dejó de parecerle tan molesta.

Pero, una vez más, estaba pecando de inocencia, olvidando que si había alguien que podía competir con los parloteos de Naruto, era su novia, cuya mente jamás descansaba.

—Y… -Comenzó, un tanto tímida, como tanteando el campo para saber qué palabras utilizar— ¿hace mucho que no ves a tu tío, Sasuke-kun? —Esta vez no se giró para mirarle, sólo atinó a mirarlo fugazmente a través del retrovisor, nerviosa por no saber si había tocado una fibra sensible o no.

—No es mi tío, es mi tutor legal. Y sí, llevo un tiempo de no verlo, desde que se fue a esa tonta casa de campo cuando entré a la universidad. —Contestó, mirando por la ventana, resignándose más por obligación que por voluntad al hecho de que nunca lograría que reinara su amado silencio.

—No seas tan estirado Sasuke, si Kakashi es prácticamente tu familia también, así como yo —Dijo Naruto, esbozando una de sus enormes sonrisas, e ignorando la expresión de asco que emitió el Uchiha cuando dijo el "así como yo"—. El viejo Kakashi era amigo de los padres de Sasuke, así que se encargó de ellos, Sakura-chan —prosiguió a explicar—. Sasuke-teme e Itachi siempre se refirieron a él por su nombre, pero le decía a los demás que era su tío para que no hicieran preguntas indebidas, esa clase de cosas, ya sabes —El rubio asintió para sí mismo, como tratando de darse un aire serio.

—Ojalá eso también hubiera evitado que entrometidos como tú se metieran todo el día a mi casa, idiota —Intervino Sasuke—. Y sigue soñando con ser de mi familia —Agregó, burlón.

—¡Esa no es forma de tratar a tu mejor amigo! —Protestó, levantando una de sus manos para alzarla en un puño amenazante— Debería de pasar de largo esa estación para que aprendas, teme.

—Cállate y pon ambas manos en el volante, Sakura y yo debemos llegar sanos y salvos a la estúpida estación; después yo conduciré.

—¡Hey!, ¿y qué hay de mí?

—Tú sólo estás aquí por entrometido, como siempre.

Sakura rió ante la pelea. Le alegraba que Sasuke estuviese de buen humor de nuevo.

.

.

La joven de pelo rosa sonrió complacida mientras removía los artículos dentro de la bolsa de papel, comprobando que todas sus compras estuviesen ahí. Por fin habían podido parar en una estación, y después de que todos usaran el tan silenciosamente deseado W. C., compraron algunas cosas y procedieron a tener un improvisado refrigerio dentro del automóvil. Se encontraban tan hambrientos que, sin darse cuenta, el silencio por fin se estableció por un plazo mayor a cinco minutos. Y aunque Sasuke no hubiese reparado en ello, su complacencia interna fue tal que no pudo evitar ensimismarse en sus pensamientos, al igual que su novia, que parecía fascinada en mirar un folleto que promocionaba la zona turística aledaña a esa autopista.

Una vez que el Uchiha hubo terminado su emparedado, procedió a limpiarse las manos con una servilleta, y finalmente, se acomodó en su asiento y encendió el auto. El silencio se mantuvo, y tanto él como Sakura se encontraban tan ensimismados, pensando en lo cansados que se encontraban en las locuras de aquel día que no pudieron escuchar a alguien que había tenido que usar el baño de nuevo por haber bebido tanta gaseosa, y que apenas salía cuando Sasuke había comenzado a poner en marcha el vehículo.

—¡Eh, chicos, esperen! —Gritaba Naruto, mientras sus piernas corrían apresuradas tras el auto, sin embargo, había una distancia considerable entre ambos ya que no podía igualarlo en velocidad—. ¡Carajo! ¡Claro, desháganse del mal tercio!

.

.

Sasuke estaba tan tranquilo, que ni siquiera el hecho de poder escuchar claramente el sonido del golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia que empezaban a caer sobre el vidrio, le hacía reparar en que ese silencio era anormal. Quizá lo que lo distraía era el hecho de que de cuando en cuando miraba como quien no quiere la cosa las piernas descubiertas de su novia, permitiendo poco a poco echar a volar su imaginación, pensando que quizá, después de todo, no había sido tan mala idea llevarla con él en ese viaje, y que…

—Sasuke-kun —llamó Sakura con voz suave—, ¿no tienes la sensación de que olvidamos algo?

Sasuke miró el camino frente a él y luego a su novia. Trató de buscar en su mente, pero no sabía qué a pesar de tener la misma sensación de olvido.

—… ¿Agua? —Dijo, más como pregunta que como respuesta.

—No, me parece que es algo import—

—Espera —interrumpió el chico, pensando que la joven trataba de decir algo más—, ¿es algo más privado? Porque si es así puedo llevarte de nuevo a la estación de servicio ó—

—¡Es Naruto, Sasuke-kun! Le hemos olvidado, ¡y está lloviendo! —chilló Sakura, al darse cuenta del grave olvido que habían tenido al dejar la estación.

Sasuke ensanchó los ojos y se dispuso de inmediato a dar la vuelta con el auto.

Para cuando llegaron de nuevo a la estación, Naruto estaba debajo del pequeño techo que había a las afueras de esta y no reparó en emplear todo su vocabulario soez en contra de Sasuke —el cual sólo se limitó a decir que había sido una lista muy corta, tal y como esperaba del Uzumaki—.

.

.

Pararon en un motel cerca de la medianoche. Después de comer ramen instantáneo y de escuchar a Naruto decir todo un monólogo sobre cómo le iba a patear el trasero en Street Fighter, Sasuke se encontraba metido dentro de la cama que compartiría esa noche con Sakura, dispuesto a dormir, cuando escuchó la voz de la joven llamarlo.

—Nee, Sasuke-kun —El aludido sólo soltó un bajo "hum" —. ¿Estás emocionado por ver a tu familia?

El chico abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con los verdes de ella, que parecían resplandecer con su propio brillo aun cuando la luz de la luna apenas se colaba por entre las cortinas de la ventana.

—… Duerme, mañana hay que irnos temprano por la mañana. —Susurró, y en seguida volvió a disponerse a dormir.

Sakura pudo jurar que, con los ojos cerrados y en medio de la oscuridad, Sasuke sonrió.

.

.

Era cerca del mediodía cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa de campo de Kakashi.

Tanto Kakashi como Itachi saludaron a Sakura con una emoción nada disimulada y les anunciaron que la mesa estaba lista para que todos se sentaran a comer, después de todo, el viaje hacia la casa de campo era largo. Sasuke agradeció internamente por fin tener la oportunidad de comer algo más decente que la basura que de las estaciones de servicio.

La comida transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad, aunque el menor de los Uchiha estuvo varias veces a punto de ahogarse con la comida cuando Kakashi e Itachi soltaban comentarios como "eres una chica muy linda, ¿cómo es que sales con Sasuke?".

Al final de la tarde Kakashi decidió mostrarle fotos de la familia a Sakura, mientras Naruto iba en busca de la consola de la que había hablado todo el viaje.

—Otôto—. Llamó Itachi, acercándose al aludido—. Me alegra que hayas decidió traer a Sakura, es una gran chica, pones una cara de bobo cuando la miras—susurró, conteniéndose para no reír al contemplar el rubor que inundaba el rostro de su hermano menor. Éste sólo atinó a caminar a zancadas hacia donde se encontraban ahora Kakashi y Naruto con Sakura, mostrándole fotos de su infancia y parloteando anécdotas vergonzosas.

Sasuke estaba aliviado de que las personas que más apreciaba en el mundo se llevaran tan bien. Se encontró a sí mismo rendido ante la insistencia de Kakashi por mostrarle esas tontas fotos a Sakura y prefirió observar las expresiones de su rostro al ver aquellas imágenes del pasado.

Quizá no había sido tan mala idea hacer ese viaje.

—Oh, por cierto, hay un problema de goteras en una de las habitaciones, así que creo que por esta noche tendrán que compartir la habitación los tres —anunció Kakashi con tono jovial.

Sasuke suspiró. Tal vez el armario era lo suficientemente grande para ocultar el cadáver de Naruto cuando lo matara por agotar su paciencia.

.

.

.

 **notas de la autora:** sooo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. gracias por leer y los invito a dejar su opinión en un review. :)


End file.
